


Some Days

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Multiple Partners, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim, Blair and Rafe.  Need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Days

## Some Days

by LeChatOxidee

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/lechatoxidee>

* * *

Some Days 

Some days, it's not worth getting out of bed. 

Really, it's just another day at the station - Jim being grumpy, Simon being uptight, and me trying to keep either or both of them from drop kicking my ass in a fit of temper. 

_Sigh_

The perils of being a Guide, I suppose. 

Although, I can't see some evil tempered tribal chief drinking a bowl of mat'e and bitching at the Sentinel for not finding, say, goat thief or something. Hell, just the image makes me laugh, it's so unbelievable. Or - hmmm...I can almost see _that_ alpha male showdown, the two of them standing there in loincloths, yelling at each other, powerful muscles bunching, broad bare chests gleaming with sweat, faces close enough to feel each other's breath, close enough to merge in a hot, ravenous kiss \- Whoa, whoa, hey! Where the _hell_ did that image come from?! I have got to get out more. Or 'in'. 

_sigh_

Maybe that new girl down in Records? She wasn't wearing a ring - Of course, in the meantime there's this inconvenient little, well, not so little if I do say so myself, problem that needs to be taken care of. 

I turn to Jim, to tell him I'll be in the can, and realize that the reason he hasn't interrupted me before this isn't the hope that I'll absentmindedly finish all his paperwork, but that he isn't even at his desk. Well, shit. Here I am, working my fingers to the boner - er, _bone_ on his paperwork and he can't even stick around? I swear, the things I do for this guy...the things I'd like to do for this guy - _Argh_! Mentally slapping myself, I head off to do a little physical slapping in the privacy of the Mens. 

I've got my hand on the door and giving it a hard push before I realize that there's already someone in there. Shit! I snatch my other hand away from its casual rubbing of the bulge in my pants, and prepare to obfuscate like mad. The words die quick and violent deaths in my throat as I stagger two or three steps into the bathroom and realize _who_ is in the bathroom already. And what they are doing. And who they are doing it with...?! 

Sweet. Jesus. 

I had no idea. 

Jim (my Jim!) is standing there with one hand gripping Rafe's head (oh, god, Rafe!), the other frantically jerking the dripping shaft protruding from those oh-so-sexy Armani pants, while he devours Rafe's mouth, a hot wet messy 'take no prisoners' kiss. Rafe's got his arms wrapped around Jim's shoulders, holding on like a drowning man as he bucks against Jim's hand. 

When the door flies open, they both look up in shock. Guess they forgot to lock it before they got started doing this - whatever _this_ is - I mean I _know_ what they're doing, but I never thought - Ruthlessly, I cut off the stunned voices in my head, and start backing up, fumbling for the doorhandle. 

"Uh, sorry, I - uh - I wasn't, I didn't, I'll just..." 

I stutter to a halt as Rafe looks at me with dark, heavy lidded, sultry eyes. Jim's aren't much better, the normally icy blue glowing with intensity, radiating lust and frustration and anger and a dozen different emotions. Rafe licks his lips suddenly, a quick, incredibly erotic flick of his tongue across swollen flesh, and that's all it takes - I moan uncontrollably, my dick jumping at the thought of sliding between those slick portals, deep into the heated bliss of his mouth. 

They look at me, standing there frozen, with my dick trying to leap out and join the party, and then they look at each other. Something unknowable passes between them, and they look at me again. I'm a little nervous now, cuz, I mean, obviously this is something that was between the two of them and hell, Jim never _told_ me dammit, not like I would have cared and anyway, it's not like I'm exactly a screaming virgin here, ok? But still, walking in on the two of them playing tonsil hockey like they were going for the Stanley Cup was, well, weird, to say the least. Completely leaving out the incredibly arousing part of it. 

They start walking towards me, and I have a nasty flashback abruptly of being in high school and getting beaten up in the bathroom. It's the same sense of unreality I have now, the feeling that this can't be happening, and I don't know if they're going to kiss me or kill me and I'm not sure whether to beg for mercy or beg for more but I don't care if I can just relieve this overwhelming rush of arousal that has taken over my body, making me shaken and dizzy. Rafe reaches behind me and locks the door (oh, _now_ you remember, guys!) and Jim puts one big hand on my chest and pushed me back against the wall. The metal is cool and smooth against my back, and I let my head tilt, resting against the door. 

"Jim? What..." The words trail off as Jim leans over, sniffing the side of my neck, and I swallow dryly at the odd eroticism of it. He rests one hand next to my head, against the door, and I stare at like I'd never seen it before. There's a bit of moisture on the thumb, and I can practically smell it, the precum from Rafe's dick, earthy and musky and oh-so-arousing. I didn't think I could get any harder, but when Jim leans in and starts nuzzling my neck, I whimper. My hands slide up over his hips, along his side and under the shirt, running along the smoothly defined lines of muscle, feeling the slight warm slickness of sweat from his earlier exertions, and _bang_ that's what sets me off, my hips twitching forward in search of something, anything, to get me over that last edge, into the blissful sweetness of orgasm, the only thing I can think about now, leaving the whys and hows to be considered later or not all. 

Jim cradles my head in his other hand, and he's kissing me now, slow sweet kisses, like we had all the time in the world to get to know each other this way, and _oh dear god_ Rafe is touching me now, kneeling on the floor in front of me and stroking me through my pants, teasing pressure across the straining material. I shudder, and he gentles me with a hand on my hip. Then he's undoing the buttons, reaching in and grasping me, smoothing those long thin fingers across the shaft. It's all driving me out of my mind, and the words are gone, the thoughts are gone, all I can do is feel, and want and need for this to be over, to reach that explosive release I've been building towards for so long. 

I moan, a husky drawn out sound that doesn't sound like my voice, as Rafe licks me, taking me in, the silky wetness of his mouth pure heaven and then he starts doing things I've only read about and I lose it, shaking between Jim's hands on my head and Rafe's mouth on my dick, and when Rafe curves his hands around my ass that's it, I'm coming, crying out into Jim's mouth, the door and my arms around Jim all that's holding me up as I ride out the pleasure, almost sobbing with the intensity of it. 

I'm slumped bonelessly against the door an eternity later, weak and spent, watching Jim lavish some amazing oral action on Rafe, his own pants open and his dick hanging out, slipping and slapping between his fists, until Rafe stiffens and grabs Jim's head, those last few thrusts when all you can think of is coming, taking, fucking whatever you've got, just getting _there_ that perfect blissful arrival of orgasm. The sight of Rafe, Mr. Perfect GQ snappy dresser extraordinaire flushed and gasping as he comes in my partner's mouth is incredible, sending a jolt thought me, and then Jim pumps harder, thrusting frantically into his hands, semen spattering across the tiles as he comes, body straining in abandon at his release. I pant, trying to get enough oxygen to my brain to think again, as they smile at each other. Jim stands, and presses a kiss on Rafe's mouth as he zips up. 

"Thanks." 

Jim walks over to me, and pats me on the cheek. "Chief? You in there?" He smiles, an oddly gentle expression on his face, and kisses me again, just a quick touch of the lips, and somehow, that makes this all absurdly normal. He buttons up my pants, and after a quick glance at Rafe, shoots the bolt on the door. Rafe slides past us and bounces of down the hallway, tipping me a wink, and I grope for my scattered brain cells. 

"Jim? Just, ah, what exactly was that all about...?" 

"Well, Chief...you did say you wanted to study closed societies. Think of that as a, ah, 'bonding ritual'." 

"Jim..." 

"Yes?" 

"I think I'm going to need to do some more in depth studies of this phenomenon." 

End 


End file.
